The primary purpose of this prospective, descriptive mixed-method study is to examine the feasibility and acceptability of using the evolving technology of the Internet to implement an Internet-based daily migraine headache diary which can be used in a subsequent study as an innovative intervention to increase self monitoring of triggers and prodromes, and enable the diary user to implement self-care interventions that will decrease the frequency and severity of migraines. Specific aims are: 1) To explore the feasibility and acceptability of using an Internet-based approach to obtain acceptable completion rates (minimum average of 50% days) of daily diary data over 4 months; and 2) To pilot an Internet-based daily diary to describe the accuracy with which women identify arid monitor their prodromal symptoms and triggers, predict their headaches, and use appropriate self-care measures. This proposal addresses PA-03-152, Biobehavioral Pain Research, to examine the pain experience of migraine headache as a first step toward the longterm goal of developing specific, targeted biobehavioral interventions enabling women to manage or prevent migraine pain. One hundred women will be recruited to complete an online health history questionnaire, a 4-month daily Internet-based diary that will collect information about triggers and prodromal symptoms, perceptions about likelihood of migraine on subsequent days, and use of self-care measures. Follow-up interviews after the fourth month of data collection will use quantitative and qualitative questions to elicit changes in participants' perceptions of triggers and migraines, reported changes in self-care measures as a result of the diary experience, and perceptions regarding use of the Internet-based format. Descriptive statistics, including time series analysis methods, will be used to compare triggers and prodromal patterns, recorded in the diary, against participants' initial perceptions about their individual triggers and prodromal symptoms, and against their perceived triggers and symptoms at the end of the study. Interpretive qualitative methods will also be used to analyze qualitative data. This research is significant for public health because migraines are a major cause of diminished quality of life, particularly for women, and are one of the top reasons for visits to primary care providers. Only about half of migraine sufferers are diagnosed and adequately treated, and many migraines can be prevented or relieved with early diagnosis and treatment. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]